Love Happens
by lovemikaela
Summary: Okay, so this takes place after the break. It's an Eclare story I attempted to write. I have no idea if it's good or not. :O EDIT; I know the first chapter's short, and I'm sorry, but I hope that the next chapters will be longer. :
1. A New Beggining

**ELI'S POV.**

Finally, it was time to go back to Degrassi. I know I shouldn't be happy about this, because there's going to be so many changes, but I really wanted to see Clare. I felt like such a jerk before, with all the Fitz drama, but I was determined to change.

I put on my uniform and looked in disgust at it. I have to wear _this_? It wasn't exactly my style.

I sighed.

I just hoped today Clare would give me another chance. I knew I could do it. She was worth it.

**CLARE'S POV.**

It was another normal morning here in Canada. A cloudy, cold morning. I hated knowing I had to wear uniforms to school. Sure, I had before, but I'd outgrown that. I have developed my own neat style since then, and I _really _didn't want to give that up.

I took another look in the mirror and bit my lip. I wasn't sure if I was ready for today. It was going to be a new day, at Degrassi. A _horrible_ day. I could feel it now.

Mom had breakfast sitting at the table as normal. Scrambled eggs and pancakes, as always. I ate in horror listening to the sound of my parents arguing. It made me feel ill inside knowing something was wrong, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

I sighed, and finished my food then

"I'm leaving!" I yelled though nobody could hear over the sound of my parents bickering.

I took a deep breath and got on my bike and left to school.

The ride to school wasn't long; I actually enjoyed it. It gave me time to think. About life, about family… about Eli.

All break that's the main thing that's been on my mind. Before break I had told him I couldn't be with him. He wasn't the person I thought he was, but something deep inside of me was telling me that he was "the one" for me.

I blamed that on stupid teenage hormones.


	2. The First Day Back

CLARE'S POV.

I reached to school without fifteen minutes, a long but short ride. Everything was so… different. Just like Simpson said. Everyone looked the same and there were police _everywhere_. I wasn't exactly proud to say that I went here.

I noticed Alli and Jenna sitting away from everyone. I decided to join them.

I know, I know. I shouldn't be friends with Jenna because she "stole" KC from me. But I'm over that. Besides, KC left Jenna when she needs him the most. I feel so bad for her.

"Hey," I smiled as I reached my two best friends.

They both stared at me, in an I-hate-my-life sort of way.

I scanned my mind for something to say. I knew they hated it here now; I probably would to. But I can't let a few silly rules ruin our fun.

"How was your break?" I asked, sitting in between them.

"Better than this," Alli said. "No ugly clothes and more importantly, _no Drew_."

Drew was her boyfriend (I think now ex-boyfriend). Before break, he did something with Bianca, that he shouldn't have. Alli found out and well, it obviously got her upset. Who wouldn't be upset if they boyfriend did that to them?

Jenna sighed. "Mine wasn't to good. Do you know how hard it is being a pregnant teenager?" She looked down at her belly and rubbed it with her right hand.

"Six months, right?" I asked, hoping to think of something brilliant to say.

"Almost," In a couple weeks I will be." She paused for a moment. "I just wish KC would be here with me. It's so hard knowing you have to go through this alone."

I hugged her. "Don't worry, Jenna. You'll win Next Teen Star and then you'll have millions of boys wanting you. KC will be jealous." I smiled.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But none of those boys will be KC."

ELI'S POV:

I drove to school impatiently in my hearse. It wasn't a long drive but still, it was too long. It felt like I was driving for hours rather than minutes

I parked into the same parking spot I'd been parking in since I'd come here to Degrassi. Adam, my best friend, was the first person I saw.

"Eli!" he said, with a huge smile on my face. "What's up, man?"

"Break was too long for me," I admitted. "We need to catch up. Guys' Night on Friday?" I formed a tiny smile.

"Sure! Well, if my mom lets me, anyways."

"She barely lets you do _anything_," I complained. It was true. She was the strictest person I'd ever met. Sometimes I think she's the real reason Degrassi has turned into this horrid place.

"I know," Adam sighed.

We walked to the front of the school, where everyone usually hung out. My eyes searched everywhere for Clare. Finally, I found her. With Alli and Jenna. I wasn't too fond of those two girls, but I would always be nice to them, for Clare's sake.

I leaned against the fence, glancing at Clare with the corner of my eye, while Adam and I discussed what we wanted to do during Guys' Night.

Adam rolled his eyes out of nowhere.

"What?" I was confused.

"Just go and talk to her," he was referring to Clare, I assumed.

"It's not that simple, you know." I was really just scared.

"Hey, Clare!" Adam called. I gave him a dirty look, hoping Clare wouldn't see. Seconds later, she was at least a foot away from me. If only she would kiss me…

"What do you want, Adam?" she asked. Her voice was so smooth, so calm. I hoped I wouldn't get tongue-tied if I ever started talking.

"I…uh…Eli needs to talk to you…bye!" Soon, both Clare and me were alone. My hands were both shaky and sweaty. I didn't know what to say.

"So?" Clare sounded like she didn't want to talk to me. "What do you want?"

"Um," I said, trying to find something cool to say. "Hi."

"Is that _really_ what you wanted to say?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

She looked over at the opposite direction for a second then turned back. "Well, I'd better get to class… See you in English, bye."

I felt like such an idiot for not saying something that would blow her mind.


	3. How Do You Feel

CLARE'S POV:

I felt bad for acting the way I did with Eli, but whenever I saw his face I could only see the way he'd acted before. Well, that and how sweet and caring he was.

No! Clare! Stop thinking that nonsense. Eli is a bad guy for you.

I sighed, knowing I would never believe that.

I sat in my seat in English; the seat behind Eli.

"Clare," Adam said as he took a seat. "What's up with you?" He sounded a bit angry.

"Um…" I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Eli has changed for you, Clare."

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes. "He's probably just saying that. You can't believe everything he says, you know!"

"I don't think he'd lie about that, though. I can see it in his eyes. He really, really likes you."

I stared down at my desk. I really wanted to believe what Adam was saying, but I didn't know if I could. "I'll believe it when I hear it from him."

ELI'S POV:

I walked into the full classroom of my peers. The only people that really mattered in here were Adam and Clare, though. The others gave me a look whenever I walked by, which probably had to do with the rumor that I was obsessed with death. I own a hearse, so what?

I tried to ignore Clare but I knew that wasn't going to be very easy. I could feel her beautiful blue eyes beating on my back right now. Part of me wanted to look back and tell her how I really feel, but on the other hand, she probably hated my guts right now.

I listened about poetry for the rest of the class period, though I wasn't really listening much. I had too much on my mind at the moment.

After the bell rang, I went to my next class with Adam. Maybe he had spoken to Clare before I came in.

"Did you happen to find out anything about Clare?" I asked as we were seated down in our next class.

"Oh, um, nothing." He took out a piece of pencil and paper and I wondered if he'd told her something… bad.

"What'd you two talk about, then?" I asked casually.

"I told her how much you like her," he told me. I kind of wished he hadn't said _that_, though I'd already told her when I told her the truth about Julia.

"And she said…?"

"That she won't believe me. She wants to hear it from you."

I gulped. "I'm not sure if I can do that, Adam."

"Eli!" Adam looked at me in shock. "You can do it! I know she's worth it, just go and tell her how you really feel about her."

"I can't do it because I know she doesn't feel the same way." I frowned as I realized the truth.

"You never know, Eli, you never know."

I rolled my eyes.

CLARE'S POV:

Once lunch rolled around, I tried to ignore everyone except my two closest girl friends, Alli and Jenna.

They were talking about things like shoes and makeup, and even Next Teen Star. I wasn't interested in any of these things, though.

"Clare, Clare, CLARE!" Alli started yelling my name as I was staring into space.

"Oh!" I looked up at her. Her facial expression showed that she was annoyed. "Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"About Eli," Jenna smirked as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

Alli turned around, facing Jenna. "Really Jenna?"

"Well, it's probably true, and you don't deny it Clare Bear."

I blushed. She was totally right but I didn't want to admit it, though the color of my face probably gave it away.

Jenna smiled proudly then continued eating her lunch.

Alli breathed in deeply. "Anyways, Drew keeps apologizing to me. I don't know if I should give him another chance, or if I should just let him go. I really, _really _like him."

I wondered why she thought I'd be good at giving advice. Although, I didn't know whom else she had to talk to, besides Jenna.

"Do you even remember what Bianca and he did in the boiler room?" I raised an eyebrow, hoping to make a point.

"Yeah, but he's truly sorry, Clare. Wouldn't you forgive Eli if he did that with another girl behind your back?"

"Who would _want_ to do that with him?" Jenna said, looking shocked.

"Shut _up_, Jenna!" Alli said sternly. "Ugh!"

"Hey!" I said. "Be nice."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

ELI'S POV:

Adam and I sat in the table next to Alli, Clare and Jenna. I felt like such a stalker, but if I was ever going to impress her, then I needed to talk to her, right? Well, maybe I should give her a little time… but if what if she found someone else? That couldn't happen. I didn't want to risk losing her to someone else.

"What movies do you want to rent on Friday?" Adam asked.

"I heard Inception's good. You up for that?"

"Sure," he smiled. "Do you want to stay the night or… what?"

"I don't care. I'm not doing anything that night, anyways."

"Cool." He took a couple bites of his salad before speaking again. "Maybe I can talk Drew into coming, too."

I tried my best to act dramatic. "And break him away from Alli? No! It isn't possible!" Okay, so that sucked.

"I don't think he'd miss _any_ opportunity to miss being with his _girlfriend_," he said "girlfriend" like a snotty little kid.

I chuckled.


	4. Life

* Note * I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. xD. But I promise the next one will be WAYY better. Anyways, enjoy! (:

CLARE'S POV:

"I just don't know how to explain it," I was going on and on about Eli. "Adam says he's changed for me, but how can I believe that? He's just going to go back to his old ways! Ugh, Jenna! What am I supposed to do?"

"Face it, Clare. You love this boy." Jenna said, pulling a piece of her blonde hair behind her left ear. "I can tell by the way you look at him. Why don't you tell him that?"

I didn't want to believe her; I refused to. But who knows, maybe… No, no, no! Clare, don't believe this nonsense!

ELI'S POV:

After lunch, school seemed to just fly by. Today was a tough day, though. There were all these police here… I assumed this was what prison was like. We couldn't do _anything_, it seemed like. I couldn't wait to get out of here, forever.

Only a year and a half away… the wait was going to kill me.

So will Degrassi.

I drove home as fast as the speed limit let me. I'd be dead if I got a speeding ticket. I'd already gotten in trouble enough in the past few weeks. I was surprised my parents would even let me out of the house. Especially what had happened between Fitz and me…

A ringing sound distracted my thoughts.

Ah, finally, the sweet sound of the bell ringing.

Morty and I drove home in silence. I did have the radio turned on for a while, but everything seemed to remind me of Clare. Wow, was I really turning into some weird mushy freak? A shy one, at that.

When I got home, I did my homework for English and French. It's crazy that I have homework when I've only been back to school for a day. A day! Can you believe it? At least it wasn't hard work, though school seemed to be pretty easy for me.

Dad made dinner later on, a little while after he got home from work. He made tacos, as usual. It was the one of the only foods he was actually good at making.

I ate listening to Dad yell at the TV, for various odd reasons, while eating my dinner.

CLARE'S POV:

I went to Alli's after school for about two hours. It gave me time to keep my mind off of… certain people. Although, two hours of non-stop talk about Drew wasn't exactly fun either.

"His hair, his everything!" Alli continued. "I just want to be with him, and only him."

"Look, Alli," I could see concern in her eyes, and I didn't want to upset her. "Just give him some time to prove he _really_ deserves you." The words coming out of my mouth weren't exactly what I wanted to say. I really wanted to tell her that's he's no good for her, but I had already had enough on my mind to have Alli mad at me.

She sighed. "I guess I can do that."

"It's not going to be easy," I reminded her.

A smile was forming on her face. "But so totally worth it!"

We hugged for a few seconds, then begun talking about how lame the new Degrassi was.

We were too busy having fun, that I didn't realize what time it was. Six-thirty. I was supposed to get home at Six-forty-five. Hopefully I'd get home in time…

"Oh!" I said once I noticed the time on the clock. "I have to go, now!" I gathered my things scattered around on the floor, hoping I wouldn't miss anything or grab any of Alli's items.

Alli's eyes widened as she realized how late it really was. "Maybe my mom will give you a ride home," she offered. "I know how your mom is when you don't get home in time."

"No," I said while putting my stuff in my bag. "I have my bike, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she remembered. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Alli," I forgave her, and then left on my bike. I had about ten minutes left before I had to be home.

_Please be home on time, please be home on time,_ I thought. Last time I was home late, my mom told me she was just about to call the cops to look for me. I was only ten minutes late so why call the cops? I mean, I could understand if I was hours late, but then _minutes_?

But on the other hand, I was in big trouble at Degrassi. I had to go to detention after school four days a week for a month.. Why? Well, because before we had our break, I had thrown a stink bomb during exams in order to stop a fight. I thought it was for a good cause, but I guess not. I was just happy I didn't get suspended, or even worse, expelled.

Mom and Dad would never, ever let go that I'd done that. They thought I was "Ms. Goody-Goody" and maybe they were right. I'd never gotten in trouble before. Big trouble, I mean. I have always gotten perfect grades and I always do what's right… except that one time, of course.

I ended up coming home on time. Phew! I was happy about that, though, I don't think Mom or Dad would even notice if I came home later; they were too busy fighting or "disagreeing", as Mom would say.

"I'm home!" I yelled but no one heard me. I sighed, then made myself something to eat.

ELI'S POV:

My room seemed to be the only place that would calm me. No uniforms, no police, just everything I enjoyed… everything but Clare Edwards.

"Ugh," I lay down on my bed. "Why can't I get her out of my head?"

I took my iPod Touch out of my bag and put my headphones on. I put on my favorite song, and had the volume all the way up. I softly closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep filled with nightmares and beauty.


	5. Time

* Note * Sorry, it's kind of short. And I dunno if it really is good like I said in the last chapter. Oh well. xD. Haha. OHH, and thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot =)

ELI'S POV:

I woke up, finding tears in my eyes. This happened every morning after I woke up. I'd always dream about me almost getting stabbed. The worst part of it, though, was seeing Clare's worried face. I can't believe I did that to her. I'm so horrible. No wonder she doesn't seem to want me anymore.

Ah, Eli, what were you thinking back then?

I got out of bed, and walked into my bathroom. I took a good look of myself in the mirror.

"Man up, Eli," I told myself. Yesterday, I have no idea what happened to me. I wasn't the dark, mysterious guy I should be. Instead, I was a wimpy dude who's lo—really, really likes someone special.

I promised myself I'd be more "manly" today.

Hopefully I could do that.

CLARE'S POV:

I frowned when I saw the outfit I was wearing. It just wasn't "Clare." I hated it. I hated school. I hated everything!

Except… that one someone.

I formed a tiny smile thinking about Eli, his eyes, his smile, the way he could make a uniform look good… Oh, jeez, I'm thinking like a maniac or something! Well, maybe not a maniac, but I defiantly wasn't acting normal.

Later, I was at school. Probably the worst school ever! It's like I was living in a police state, but way worse. I tried looking for Jenna or Alli but there was so sign of them. I sighed, feeling alone, until a tall boy approached me from behind.

"I need to talk to you," he said, holding my hand, pulling it away.

"There's nothing to say, Eli," I wanted to pull away, but he was stronger than I was. "Get away, Eli!"

"Clare, please!" I could tell he was tearing up. "Please just say something!"

"Like what?" My body was shaking, from nerves.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I lied. I wanted him to let go of my hand; it was sweating. He finally let go, probably thinking I didn't like him; even though deep down, I probably did.

He sighed. "Okay," his voice broke. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

He started leaving, but I ran up to him. "Don't leave."

He looked the other way. "You don't want to talk to me, remember?"

"It's not that, Eli. I really do."

His face brightened. "Then why—"

I cut him off. "I just don't know, Eli. I do like you, but what happened before… I just don't know if I can trust you again."

"I'm going to change," he promised pulling my hand into his. "You're the one I want."

I blushed, turning a deep red, and then I bit my lip. "Just give me a little time, okay?" I didn't like the words coming out of my mouth, but I couldn't be in a relationship with him right now. I wished I could, though.

He frowned, and I immediately wished I hadn't just said that.

"I'll see you in English, then," he said, staring at me in my eyes now.

"Yes, you will," I told him, and we separated.

ELI'S POV:

_Just give me some time_. The words kept echoing in my head. How much time would that be? What if that took weeks, or even _months_? What if she lied to me?

No, that wouldn't happen. Clare wouldn't lie to me about something like that… or would she?

CLARE'S POV:

What kind of person am I? What if Eli moves on before I get a chance to be with him again? What if we become distant? These were the questions floating in my head.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes, and I didn't hold them back. I didn't feel a reason to. I kept thinking of the worst possible thing to happen in this situation; Eli leaving for another girl. I shuddered at the thought. Not only because it would break my heart, but also because I'd been in this situation before. With KC and Jenna. It was one of the worst moments of my life. I may be over KC, but it still hurt knowing he just left me, for Jenna.

If this happened again, it might even affect me more than it did before. I thought that was because I might actually _love_ Eli.

That couldn't be a possibility. I was only fifteen! I couldn't love anyone right now. I was still only a kid. I know that some people do find love in high school, but that couldn't happen to me. I was Clare. I was the good kid who got good grades and never got into any trouble.

Although, I did get into some trouble.

Oh God, what's happening to me?


	6. Not Now

ELI'S POV:

English rolled around. _Finally_. I was so happy, yet so nervous at the same time. Happy, because I'd get to see Clare. But nervous, also because of Clare. I didn't know if we were going to be friends, or act like complete strangers. Ugh, this love thing was so confusing. It was never this way with Julia.

But perhaps I didn't love Julia the way I loved Clare.

I was slowly starting to believe that that was true.

"Hey," a familiar voice called from behind me.

I turned around. "What's up?"

"My mom said that you can come over Friday." Adam smiled.

"Sweet!" I gave him a high five. A bad high five, that is.

"Okay," Adam's face got serious. "What happened?" I hated the fact that he could tell that something was wrong, although, that was probably a good thing. Just not right now.

"Nothing," I lied. He believed me. Good thing I was a good liar. It seemed to come in handy. A lot.

"Hi, Eli," a sweet sound said. I turned around, smiling just a little.

"Oh, hello there," I noticed she looked much happier today, than she had yesterday. "How are you, this morning?" I wished I'd spoken something cleverer, but I was just so nervous around this beautiful soul! It wasn't fair.

"Fine," she said. It sounded like something was bothering her. I wanted to ask why, but Ms. Dawes interrupted our conversation by starting our lesson.

Even after class, I didn't get a chance to talk to Clare. She had to go down to the office about ten minutes before class ended, and never returned until afterwards. I frowned, wishing we'd have somewhere better, more private, to talk. Of course, that probably wouldn't happen until after we—if we ever—develop a relationship. A real one. A _long_ one.

Now, I only had to wait three more class periods until I saw Clare. That's almost three hours! I sighed. Hopefully she'd talk to me at lunch. That would mean a lot. But maybe by giving her time, I shouldn't talk to her. Or maybe I should be "just friends." Gah, what in the world was I supposed to do!

Maybe I should just stop complaining to myself. It's just going to make me even more upset.

Okay, stop complaining. I could do that.

It was easy, up until lunch. She never showed. Was this a joke or something?

"Eli," I told myself. "Stop freaking out."

I took a deep breath and took a seat by Adam. Maybe he'd take my mind off of her.

If only.

CLARE'S POV:

The sound of my mother's voice over the phone sounded worried, and she sounded like she'd just got done crying. She wouldn't tell me what was going on. Apparently it was better for me to hear it "in person." Jeez! I'm not five! I'm a mature fifteen-year-old. I can handle just about anything.

Mom picked me up just after lunch started. She showed the police standing at the door her ID before entering. Stupid rules.

"Okay, Ms. Edwards," Simpson said. "You may go, but remember, you better come on Saturday to make up for today's detention."

I sighed. "Don't worry, I will."

The first thing I noticed about Mom when she entered the office was her eyes; they were red and puffy. She looked like she'd just bawled her eyes out. All these questions popped into my head about why she was crying, and why she was taking me out of school. Did someone die? Was this about Dad? Where was he? Did _he_ die? No, he couldn't have! Not now!

"Mom," I said once we left the school building. "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you once we get home, sweetie," she told me. Why couldn't she tell me now? She did say she'd tell me in person.

"Okay." I swallowed, feeling my heart beating fast. I had a feeling my world was about to change.

ELI'S POV:

There was five minutes left of lunch, and still no sign of Clare. Where was she? My heart dropped down when I wondered if something bad happened to her. No, no, no. That wouldn't happen with all this security crap here.

"Eli," Adam said in a calm, soothing voice. "I know you're upset. You don't have to tell me why, 'cause I know you probably won't tell me, but whatever it is, it's going to be okay. Whether it's family, friends, school, it's going to be okay."

"Thank you," was all I could say. I didn't bother telling him what was really bothering me. I didn't think he'd understand.

"Well," he said, throwing away his empty plate. "I'd better get to class. See you after school?"

"I have detention, remember?" I hoped I'd see me some Clare by then.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot." He left, leaving for World History.

CLARE'S POV:

Yes! We were home. Hopefully Mom would tell me what was wrong. My heart pounded so hard, and so fast, as I waited for the surprise soon to happen.

"Clare," my father said.

"You're not at work," I noted.

"I know, but we have something to tell you." He stopped for a minute, probably thinking of how he was going to say this news. "You're mother and I aren't getting along."

"I know."

"And," my mother continued talking, taking my father's place. "We think it's better if we get a divorce, for your sake. It's probably horrible for you, seeing us fight all the time."

I swear my heart stopped for a few seconds. Divorce. They were getting a _divorce._ This was terrible! This was the wrong time! I already had too much on my mind, and now _this_? What in the world were they thinking! They probably hated each other. And what about me? They think fighting bothers me? Do they understand that a divorce is going to be way worse?

This was proof that love doesn't exist.

ELI'S POV:

Clare must have left school. She wasn't in detention either. Was she skipping? Wait, she couldn't possibly skip. Not with all these policemen everywhere. She'd get in even _more_ trouble. Besides, the only time she seemed to ever skip was when she was with me.

Speaking of detention, it was horrible. All we did was did work. I barely had any homework, so Simpson made me clean the windows. I was starting to hate Simpson. Who made him principal, anyway?

Two hours of this, four days a week? For a month! That's sixteen days. Thirty-two hours. My life was turning into hell, and I didn't like one bit of it.


	7. Skipping

CLARE'S POV:

I still couldn't believe it. I was going to be one of those kids who parents weren't married. I would have to switch over from Mom's house to Dad's house. I'd known people who had divorced parents. It didn't seem to bother them, but how could it not? Your parents are supposed to love each other!

I should've seen this coming with their constant fighting. Normal parents didn't fight like that. I should've asked them to go to marriage counseling, or something. Or even _made_ them. It was too late now, and it was my entire fault.

I couldn't sleep that night; I kept thinking about my parents. All these years… meant nothing to them. I meant nothing to them. I was a mistake. I should've never been born. I bet my parents hated me, too.

I cried through most of the night.

When I woke up, I was literally a mess. I hadn't washed off my makeup from yesterday, and now my mascara had run down my face. My hair was a tangled mess, and my eyes were still so red. I felt like I was about to cry again.

I couldn't go to school today. Not if I was just going to break down, whenever something reminded me… of what's happening in my life right now.

And I couldn't let Eli see me like this, now could I? I knew what I needed to do today, and it wasn't going to be school. I was going to skip. This was the first time I was skipping a full school day. I didn't like what I was doing, but it seemed reasonable at the time.

"Clare!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming," I replied, patting my face with a towel. At least my face is clean, now.

I walked downstairs, seeing my dad filling in some paperwork. I wondered if those papers had to do with the divorce.

Probably.

"Did you leave your bike at school, yesterday?" Mom asked me, washing dishes.

I guess I'd forgotten about it when she picked me up, yesterday. Oops. "Yeah, sorry, Mom. I'll pick it up today, though." Okay, so I lied about that last part. I felt bad for lying immediately.

"I'll give you a ride to school," she offered.

"You don't' have to," I quickly said. "I want to walk."

She looked surprised. "You sure, Clare? It's such a long walk…"

"It won't take that long," I lied, once again. "Maybe twenty minutes, tops."

She yawned. "Okay, honey. You better eat something first, though."

My stomach felt full. Full of nerves. It was almost the same feeling I had when Eli and I shared our first kiss, but this was a bad feeling.

"I'm not hungry," I said. Before she could reply to me I grabbed my bag and went outside. I walked the opposite way of Degrassi. I wasn't sure where I was going, but wherever it was, would be better than school.

ELI'S POV:

Hopefully school would be better today. In other words, hopefully I'd see Clare today.

"Eli," a girl called. I turned around, finding Alli. Why was she talking to _me_?

"Umm, hi," I looked behind her, hoping to find Clare. There was no sight of her, anywhere.

"Do you know where Clare is?" she questioned, tapping her foot.

"I was looking for her myself." I was still trying to find her. She was usually early to school. I hoped she was okay. There are probably a lot of freaks here in Toronto.

She looked at me weird, as if I were the bad guy, and then left. I never really liked her. But I wasn't going to be rude to her. She was one of Clare's best friends, after all.

I walked to English, alone.

Adam was already sitting in his sit when I walked in the classroom. Still no sign of Clare. Ugh. Where could she be? She's never missed a day of school. I don't think she was sick. Maybe I should text her, or call her, or something.

_Where are you?_ was the text I sent. I slipped my phone into my pocket, and hoped it would vibrate soon. I had to know why she was gone.

"Adam," I turned around, facing him. "Have you seen Clare today?"

He looked at me, annoyed. Maybe he was tired of me talking about Clare constantly. "No, why?"

"Just wondering, that's all." Really, it was because I missed her, and I hoped she wasn't in any trouble or anything.

She couldn't be.

CLARE'S POV:

My phone rang. I'd gotten a text… from _Eli_. "Where are you?" it said. I could imagine him saying that now. His worried voice asking me. Oh, how I wanted to see him right now! Why did I decide to skip school? I was bound to get in even _more _trouble. What would Simpson say? I was already in too much trouble, and what about my parents?

My parents. The two people who meant the most to me. The people who cared for me since the day I was born. I can't believe I believed for one minute I actually _meant_ something to them.

I want to go away, and never come back.

I leaned against an old wooden fence, and slid my body down to the ground. I felt raindrops hit my head, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. There was nothing I wanted more right now than to die. Or, at least never been born. Then I wouldn't have caused anyone any trouble. I closed my eyes and thought to myself for a moment.

"So we meet, once again," I heard a voice call. I hoped I was hallucinating, and it wasn't who I thought it was.

But then I felt two arms pick me up, harshly, and throw me into the backseat of a car.


	8. He's Back

CLARE'S POV:

He taped my mouth shut and tied my hands together. Probably so I couldn't scream for help and rip of the piece of tape.

I knew the face sitting in the driver's seat. The last time I saw him was the dance "Night in Vegas." That was probably the last dance I would ever want to go to, unless I transferred to some other school, with much less drama.

I regretted skipping school today. At least at school, I'd be safe. Much more safe than here, in the middle of no where. The first thing that popped into my head was how did Fitz get out of prison? Was he even in jail at all? How did he find me? What was he going to do? Was today going to be the last day I'd breathe? And Eli… I probably broke his heart. And as of now, he probably would never see me again. I started crying once I realized that I just lost someone who really meant something to me. If I ever escape Fitz, then Eli would probably never forgive me for acting so idiotic today.

"So," Fitz laughed. "I guess Mr. Emo Boy can't save you now, can he?" He wasn't even paying attention to road. I bet he was going at least one hundred miles per hour. And since we were in the middle of no where, there was probably no police around.

I was going to die, there was no doubt about that. Maybe this was Fitz's revenge for Eli. Killing me. I meant a lot to Eli, and it would probably kill him knowing I died, _because Fitz murdered me_. I can't believe I'd thought of me dying before. Now, that there was a huge chance of it happening, I didn't want to die. A fifteen-year-old shouldn't be allowed to die.

"You're probably wondering where we're going," Fitz said. "We're going to my dad's house. He's not home so we'll be all alone." I could tell he was smiling, and I really hoped he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do.

Oh God, help me!

ELI'S POV:

"Maybe she's sick," Adam comforted me. "You know she wouldn't just skip school, just because."

The sound of people talking around me was starting to make me nauseous. There was something deep down inside of me telling me that Clare was in trouble. I wanted to go to her house, to see if she was there. Maybe lying in bed sick. I sighed. I should go there after school, just in case…

"You don't know for sure," my worried voice said. "She could be dying, for all you know!"

Adam chuckled.

"Dude!" I was starting to get upset with him. "That's not something to joke about!"

"I'm sorry!" Adam looked like he was going to start laughing again. "I'm just saying that there's a little possibility of her dying. Unless she has some weird illness we don't know about."

This conversation wasn't helping me. At all. "She has an illness?"

"Eli!" Adam looked at me like I was stupid. "Chill out, please! Clare's okay. I can promise that. How much trouble could she get in at home, anyway?"

"I don't know," was all I could think of to say.

CLARE'S POV:

Fitz carried me into his dad's house. It smelled horrible, and it was a complete mess. There was garbage scattered everywhere. How could someone live like this?

Fitz set me down in a room that wasn't messy. It actually looked normal. It was very clean, and it didn't smell _too_ bad. But the smell was probably coming from the rest of the house.

"This is my room," Fitz told me. I felt uncomfortable being alone in a room with a boy. "It's probably the safest place in the house." He laughed to himself, then untied the rope on my hands and quickly ripped off the tape placed on my mouth.

"Ow!" I touched my mouth. It hurt so badly. "That hurt, you know."

"Does this make it better?" he leaned closer to me then kissed me. I didn't like the kiss one bit. I pushed him away.

"What was that for?" I said, wiping my lips.

"I like you, Clare." His voice was so casual, like he's never been a bully. Like he never tried killing Eli. "And, I want to be with you."

He tried kissing me again, but I turned my head.

"I like Eli," I told him while he kissed my cheek.

"That's going to be a problem." I didn't like the smile on his face. It looked evil.

"And why is that?" I questioned.

"What do you see in that emo freak, Clare?" he took both my hands and squeezed them hard. I tried pulling away but then he would squeeze even harder.

I really didn't want to admit my feeling for Eli to _Fitz_, but I was so afraid right now. What if he killed me for not speaking? Or… what if he killed me for saying the truth?

"He's sweet, caring, cute, funny, and just… simply amazing," I admitted.

Fitz was getting mad, and I was starting to regret saying what I just said.

"Why aren't you in jail?" I blurted out.

He smiled proudly. "I was never sent there. I have to go to court in a few days for it. My mom just has to keep a close eye on my right now."

"How is she doing that, if you're not even with her?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I left while she was asleep," he laughed for a reason I didn't know. "That stupid bitch," he mumbled, and I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that or not. "Anyway," he sat down and offered me to sit next to him. Even though I didn't want to, I did anyway. "What do you want to do, baby?" he put his hand on my thigh, and I moved it away. He just put it back there. I really didn't like this. I'd _much_ rather be at school, than this.

I faked a smile, and hoped nothing bad would happen.

I wanted to believe that so much.


	9. Help Me

* Note * I apologize for such a crappy chapter. D: DEFIANTLY not any of my best lol. Maybe the next will be better!…hopefully!

ELI'S POV:

Okay, it's been two and a half days, and I hadn't seen Clare. She never replied to my text, either. Something bad happened, I knew that. I always knew that. Well, almost always. But what could it be?

I was bound to find that out.

"Where you going?" Adam called as I started leaving school.

"To find Clare," I replied with an angry tone in my voice.

"What about detention?"

"I don't care about that right now."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

I thought about that for a minute. "That's okay, Adam. I got it all under control."

"Alright."

CLARE'S POV:

Fitz pulled a piece of my hair behind my ear, smiling like an idiot.

"You're so pretty, Clare Bear," he whispered in my ear. Why did he call me _that_? The only person who ever did was Jenna, and I absolutely hated it.

"Um, thanks. I think." I said, not knowing what to say.

"No problem, baby girl," he blew his hot breath into my ear, and I trembled with fear.

"Don't worry!" he pushed me lightly so I was lying on the bed. He lay next to me and started kissing my neck. I hated it so bad, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I knew what was going to happen. After tonight I wasn't going to be a virgin anymore.

_I'm so sorry, God._

ELI'S POV:

I knocked on the Edwards' family's door, my hand shaking with fear.

A woman opened the door. I assumed it was Clare's mother. "Hello," she said, looking confused. "Who are you?"

I ignored her question. "Is Clare home?"

"No, she's riding her bike home from school after detention. Are you her boyfriend or something?"

I blushed. "No, I'm just a close friend."

She smiled. "Sure, you want to come in and wait for Clare? I can give you a coke or something."

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Edwards," I started walking down the footsteps, but then turned around. "It was very nice to meet you."

"You too…" she was still confused. I was too. If Clare wasn't here, then where was she? She couldn't be far; her bike was still at school. Her mother thought she was at school.

I got in my hearse and started driving. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was going to find Clare.

CLARE'S POV:

"You're hot, babe," Fitz kept repeating as he was sucking on my neck.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," I said as my body was shaking with fear.

"Don't be scared. Fitzy is going to be gentle, okay?" I didn't like how he said that. I didn't want him to be "gentle." I didn't want him to do anything at all! I don't get why he couldn't have gone to jail. He _did_ bring a knife to school _and _he could have killed someone for crying out loud! If I were a police officer, I'd defiantly make him go to jail.

Thinking of that made me think of Eli. What would he ever think if he saw this? He'd be upset, that's for sure. He'd probably help me, too. But what if things got ugly? What if there was another knife involved? And someone _did_ get hurt?

I didn't want to think about that.

ELI'S POV:

"C'mon Morty!" I yelled at my car. "Can't you go any faster than this?" It was always breaking down, but I didn't want to give it up just yet. I loved it too much. I was going a steady seventy miles per hour—much more than the speed limit. Hopefully there weren't any police anywhere near…

I pulled over to a gas station to get more gas and get something to drink. I checked my phone for any messages and I had one. From Clare. It had an address on it. I didn't know what this meant, but I knew one thing for sure. I was going to find this address, no matter what it took.

I got out a map of the city out of my glove box and studied it. I looked for the address on my phone and eventually found it. It was so far from here. If Clare _was_ there, how the hell did she end up there?

I was about to find out.

CLARE'S POV:

Fitz let me go to the bathroom. "Let me get ready," I told him with worry in my eyes. I flipped open my phone and texted Eli. I told him the address of this house, as I remembered Fitz repeating it over and over again. When I realized that something terrible could happen with only Eli, Fitz and I here, _alone_, I sent another message to Eli, telling him that before he pulled into the driveway, to call the cops. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"You almost done, baby?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah," I lied, holding my breath. The stench was so terrible in here. When I walked out, Fitz was right there, _without_ a shirt. I didn't like the look of it. It didn't look right, or feel right. I wished it were Eli, rather than Fitz. At least I wouldn't regret losing my virginity with Eli.

Fitz took my hand, and said, "Come with me."

I wanted to vomit.

ELI'S POV:

It took a while to find out where I was going, but I found it eventually. For a while I was driving a road that led to nowhere, or so I thought. There were only forests surrounding me, and the long road, too. There weren't even any other cars driving.

"I'm going to make it, I'm going to make it," I chanted softly. "Clare will be okay."

I heard my phone beep, and I read the message. Clare told me to call the cops before I pulled in the driveway. Shit! She _was_ in trouble. Why hadn't I skipped school too, so I could be with her, and we'd both be safe?

This was partly my fault. If not, my entire fault.

CLARE'S POV:

_Where is he?_ I thought while Fitz tried taking off my shirt. I pulled it down everytime he tried.

"Let me see," Fitz said, referring to my chest, and he held me down, so I no longer had a choice. He pulled of my shirt and smirked. Of course he'd like that.

He kissed my lips. He wasn't a good kisser. At all. But that could be because I absolutely hated him. Why couldn't he be Eli?

ELI'S POV:

I reached the street of where Clare was. I grabbed my phone and called the cops.

"Hello," I spoke into the phone, my hands shaking. I told them the address, and that there was danger there, and to be there immediately. They'd be here in about twenty minutes. Too long of a wait. I'm not sure if I could wait that long to see Clare. Or even to _save_ her.

I decided to walk in the house, anyway, despite what Clare said.

It smelled awful in here. I thought that maybe some druggie lived here. I heard Clare's voice. She was near.

"No, don't!" she yelled.

I ran through the hallway, looking in every room, and I found her. I found _them_.

Clare and Fitz in a bed together, about to have sex.

I felt my stomach drop.


	10. Trouble

ELI'S POV:

"Eli!" Clare yelled with tears in her eyes. "You came!"

"You don't belong here," Fitz muttered. "Go away."

"No!" Clare screeched, climbing out of bed. She had only her undergarments on. She looked so frightened. I was going to _kill_ Fitz if the police didn't get here soon. Clare wrapped her arms around me and Fitz glared at me. I had a feeling things were about to get dirty.

"Clare!" Fitz got up, and tried pulling her away, but I wouldn't let her go. "You're _mine_, now Clare Bear, not his! I want to prove my love to you now!"

I was disgusted in what he was saying. Clare didn't want this. I knew her better than that.

"I never wanted to make love to you!" Clare screamed. "I don't even like you!"

Fitz looked like he was on the verge on crying. "Yes you do," he replied to her, holding himself together. "If you didn't, then why would you let me do that?" he pointed to her body, referring to how she barely had any clothes on.

"I was scared," she explained.

"I don't really care," he took her and started kissing her neck, fiercely. "You're going to whether you like it or not."

I marched towards them, and Fitz looked at me. "I wouldn't do that, Emo Boy."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"I can always kill you, you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"It's true." His mouth fell wide open when he heard the sirens. "You didn't…" he backed up from Clare, closer to me. He looked pissed, like he wanted to kill me. I bet he would have tried, too. I wasn't that scared, knowing the police were almost here. But after last time…

He didn't kill me; instead he punched my nose.

"Eli!" Clare screamed.

I cursed under my breath, and tried my best not to hurt him. The last thing I wanted was for the police to walk in while having me punch him, making me look like the bad guy.

"Oh, you're not so tough now, are you?" Fitz smiled, and from the corner of my eye, I could see Clare covered with a blanket, crying while I sat there, and did nothing while Fitz beat me.

_It's almost over_, I told myself.

CLARE'S POV:

"No!" I yelled through my tears. "Fitz, don't!"

No one listened to me.

There was a knock on the door. "Open the door!" a manly voice ordered.

I walked past the two boys, who had stopped fighting when the man shouted from outside. I took a short look at Eli. He looked awful.

I opened the door, my body shaking. The first cop held me, and looked at me. The other men separated Fitz and Eli.

"Okay," the man holding me said. "What happened here?"

"I ran away from home," I said. I wasn't exactly "running" away from home, but I didn't know how else to describe it. "Fitz, the boy that the blonde man is holding, found me, and took me here and tried to have sex with me. I was so scared, so I didn't say 'no' like I should have."

"Fitz," the man beside me looked at Fitz in confusion. "Fitz! You were the boy with the knife at that school, Degrassi!"

Fitz turned his head to the side. "Yes, sir."

"What happened to you?" the man holding Eli asked.

"Fitz hit me when I came here," Eli replied.

"I see," the other man stared at Fitz.

"Fitz, you're coming with us," the cop let go of me and handcuffed Fitz. The two other cops led him to the police car, while the other cop stayed and questioned both Eli and I.

"Why did you run away, young lady?" the cop asked sternly.

"It was a reckless mistake," I admitted shyly. "My life is going downhill. The other day I found out my parents were getting a divorce and I just couldn't take it, I guess."

"Hmm." He turned to Eli. "And why are you here?"

"I had to save her," Eli explained. "I've been worried about her all day. When she didn't come to school, I instantly knew something was wrong. And then she texted me, saying she needed help, and I would not refuse. I love her, sir, and I would do _anything_ for her."

My eyes widened in shock when I heard him say that last sentence. _Love_. He _loved_ me.

"Ah, teenage love," the cop smiled. "Well, I'm going to need a little more information about you too, and we'll settle this later, with that other boy. Fitz, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Eli and I said at the same time.

I gave him my address and number, and so did Eli. In a few days, I'd have to go to court. I wasn't too excited about that, but I did nothing wrong, so I couldn't possibly be in any trouble.

Or would I?


	11. The Next Day

* Note * Ew, short chapter. xD. I couldn't think today, apparently. Anyways, sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy, well kind of. Haha. But I might update every other day when school starts anyway.

ELI'S POV:

The police offered Clare and I a ride home, but I didn't want to leave Morty here. Clare told me she wanted me to take her home, and I said yes. I was a little nervous, though. I'd just admitted my love to her. I wasn't even sure if she felt the same. Maybe I'd find out… or not.

We were both silent the whole ride home. I kept my eyes on the rode, but whenever I'd glance at the beautiful girl sitting next to me, she'd be staring at the window.

"So," I started to say.

"What?" Clare snapped.

My grip tightened on the steering wheel. "I just wanted to talk…"

"About what?" I figured she'd be upset, but her voice sounded rude.

"Whatever you want, I guess." I wasn't even sure what to talk about it, just hearing her voice was good enough.

"Maybe I don't want to talk."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

She sighed. "Go ahead."

"You know how I kind of, well, admitted that I, er, love you…"

"Yeah, what about it?" she stared at me as a I drove now. Part of me liked it, but it made it harder to concentrate on the road.

"Do you feel the same way?" I spit out as we pulled in front of her house. I hoped she would answer me before leaving.

"I don't know." And then she left. I watched her as she opened her door. She glanced at me one time and she looked hurt. I couldn't believe this. I must've wasted all that time on her… No, I didn't. She was worth it, I promised myself. She had to be.

CLARE'S POV:

"Clare Edward!" Mom called. "What happened?" she ran up to me, and hugged me tightly.

"What?" I said, looking confused, though I wasn't confused at all.

"The police called," Dad said, hugging me, too. "They said they found you, at a house, alone with two other boys. What were you doing with them?"

"Nothing," I told him.

"Clare!" he yelled. "They said you were only covered with a blanket, I think both your mother and I know what was going on there." Mom and Dad looked at each other for a brief moment. "Why would you even think about doing that before marriage?"

"I didn't do that!" I screamed.

"That's the only explanation," Mom patted my shoulder.

"Ugh!" I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I didn't know how to explain what happened. I didn't exactly say no to Fitz, so it couldn't be raped. Although, I was too scared at the moment to do anything. Why did my life have to be so horrible?

ELI'S POV:

I felt heartbroken. Clare didn't like me, at all. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me, especially after today. Why had I been such a fool? I had her, and I let her go. I will never forget that. The first girl I'd fallen _in_ love with was never going to be mine.

I walked with Adam to English. He asked me about what happened yesterday. I told him, not leaving out a single detail.

"She doesn't know whether she likes you or not?" Adam asked after I finished telling him the story.

I shrugged. "I guess not."

CLARE'S POV:

I was horrible. I _did_ like Eli—possibly even love, though I doubted that. I didn't know how to tell him, though. Yesterday would've been the perfect time, although I was a little confused about the whole thing. Was I supposed to wait till I knew for sure? Or let him go? What if I waited too long?

I dreaded English today. Adam gave me a puzzled look when I sat down. I guessed Eli had told him about yesterday. I tried my best to ignore them the whole class period. That didn't work too well, though. I'd noticed Adam kept looking over at me, and after class, Eli looked at me in a weird way.

"What?" I tried to say but no sound came out.

He shook his head and walked away. I stood still for a moment before leaving.

My sophomore year was starting to go downhill.


	12. Finally

* Note * If this chapter's bad, then I'm sorry. Haha. I was like half asleep while writing this. O.o.

ELI'S POV:

"Eli!" Clare yelled again a few feet away from me. "Talk to me! Please, Eli."

I turned around angrily. "What is there to say, Clare?"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not," I muttered under my breath.

She raised an eyebrow. "Stop lying to me."

"There's _nothing_ to say, Clare." I looked over at my hearse next to me. "I better go. Bye." She didn't reply, but instead watched me leave. I was probably harsh on her. I'd feel guilty about that later. But, why did she even _want_ to talk to me? To break my heart all over again? I was still trying to get over what happened before.

CLARE'S POV:

What was his problem? Maybe it was I, or maybe there's something wrong with his life. I thought a lot since before, and I realized something. I _did_ love Eli. Not like, love. Now I just had to tell him. If he'd let me, that is.

I rode my bike home. My parents were gone when I got there. I think they were busy doing some divorce stuff. I sighed. Why'd they have to do this to me now? I was hoping for a fresh start after break. Although, with this new Degrassi, that was quite hard. But, other than that, life was okay. Besides when Fitz kidnapped me. I think he's going to jail, though. I'd find out next Wednesday, during court.

I sat down at my desk and worked on my homework for Biology. I did more thinking about other things, like Eli, than my homework, though.

I knew one thing by the end of the day, though. I was going to tell Eli how I feel about him tomorrow, no matter what.

ELI'S POV:

I'm really an ass. I let Clare go. There was _no_ way she'd ever take me back now. Why'd I have to do that? It was weird. I really, really, loved her. Maybe it was because I knew she'd never feel the same about me.

"Adam, I don't know about this," I said.

"You need to ask her!" Adam sighed.

"I did, remember?"

Adam stared at me for a second. "Right."

"So," I began. "I shouldn't need to ask her _again_."

"Dude!" he slapped my arm. "When you asked her, she'd just almost gotten raped. By _Fitz_. Did you think she'd be all happily in love with you?"

I didn't say a word.

"See? Give her a little time. She gave you time when you needed it 'cause of Julia."

I smiled. "When'd you learn all this relationship advice?"

"I'm not sure," he laughed.

CLARE'S POV:

Great, it was almost time for school, my parents were fighting, and I had to see Eli in less than half an hour. I wasn't sure how our conversation would go, but I hoped I wouldn't say anything _too_ embarrassing. Ugh, why couldn't today just be over already?

I got to school, seeing Eli step out of his hearse. _Okay Clare, you have to do this._ He probably hated me, but I had to forget about that for a few minutes.

I walked towards him, surprised to see him walking towards me, as well.

"Hi," I said quickly once he was close to me. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," he breathed in. "I need to ask you something. You go first."

I couldn't be ready for this, could I? "I really don't know how to tell you this, Eli. We've been through so much together, but I've been thinking a lot since yesterday… about how I _really_ feel about you…"

"Oh," he sounded like he was about to cry. "Go on."

"I've realized I really love you," I admitted, shyly. "I'm so sorry about before, I acted silly. I shouldn't have done that. I really hope I'm not too late for you to take me back. I want to try things over again, please, if you'd like…"

A smile formed on his face quickly. "Of course!"

I bit my lip. "Great!" I moved closer to him, but he stopped me before I could kiss him.

"Rules, remember?"

I moved back to where I was. "Right. So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, you already answered it." I knew exactly what he was talking about. I smiled proudly. "Do you want to hang out after detention?"

"Sure," I smiled, then we walked to class together, happily together.


End file.
